total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine
Jasmine, labeled The Australian Outback Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. She later returned as a cast member on Total Drama Back in Action, as a member of the Discordful Directors, but she later switches to the Cutthroat Castmates. She later returns as a camper in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of the Unidade. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and can be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. She has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. According to Jasmine herself, people are intimidated by her for both her bossiness and her height. She does not take pride in her stature and attitude, constantly worrying about how she comes across to others. Her ability to make friends has also been hindered by this. Jasmine will not place the prize money over her closest relationships even if she has been angered by them. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning After being introduced by Chris, Jasmine remains silent for most of the episode. At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine vents in the confessional that Shawn is ignoring her. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Jasmine does not speak at the start of the episode, but when Chef calls the campers she remarks again that Shawn is ignoring her, and that she's ignoring Shawn back. She thinks that he is still mad at her business failing after Pahkitew Island. At the beginning of the challenge, she and Dawn talk to each other, and despite being a little creep-ed out by Dawn she sees her as a friend. Jasmine and Eva quickly come into conflict over the leadership role, and Jasmine confesses she does not like the way Eva is playing. During the first round, she teams up with Alejandro and gets Courtney eliminated, but is shot at and falls. She does not compete in another round the entire episode, but cheers when her team wins with Dawn and Shawn. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder At the beginning of the episode, Jasmine is out foraging with Dawn due to Chef's inadequate cooking. The two bond until Shawn shows up and him and Jasmine's issues with each other come out. Jasmine lashes out at Shawn, and Shawn defends himself. It looks like they are going to fight until Dawn calms them down and works out their issues. Jasmine is relatively quiet to the other campers, but gets involved in Eva and Sadie's fight, and in response makes enemies with Sadie, which prompts Sadie to begin scheming against her in retaliation. Jasmine ultimately performed well in the challenges and ultimately made it to the last four campers remaining along with Eva, Lightning, and Beth. Eva and Jasmine end up resolving their issues by being the strongest females at the camp. When she begins to eat, Tyler vomits on her, prompting her and several other campers to express disgust with him. Jasmine tries to eat the rotten cheese, but ends up vomiting several times and eventually vomiting on Eva, which inadvertently causes them to initially win the challenge as it distracted Eva from the disgusting quality of her food. However, for more drama Chris decides to boost the Squirrels score and decrease the Shark's score, causing the Sharks to have to go to their first elimination ceremony. Before the campfire ceremony begins, Jasmine joins a temporary alliance with several team members to get Sadie out due to Jasmine realizing she was a target for being such a strong competitor. In the end, Jasmine and Sadie end up in the bottom 2, but Jasmine received the toxic marshmallow to her and her friend's horror. Jasmine sadly says goodbye to Shawn and Dawn, and before she is hurled she warns her team about how dangerous Sadie and Tyler are. She is finally hurled at the end. Total Drama Back in Action Lights, Camera, Action Jasmine first appears introducing herself to the audience and cast. When she finds out that Max is returning, she calls him an "Evil Oompa Loompa" and says that she doesn't want him competing. She also isn't happy about seeing Rodney appear again. When Rodney says Jasmine's name, she calls him a stalker. Rodney says that he had learned from his mistakes. Jasmine then sees Shawn and goes to talk to him. In her confessional, she reveals that Rodney is a strong teammate, but she only wants to be friends. Chris has been talking but has been interrupted many times, and when he tells the cast that they will be attacked by Fang if they don't stop, Jasmine him to take it easy. After the teams are formed, Chris announces the challenge and Jasmine starts running. She sees Max running too slow, and picks him up to throw him. When Max hurts his butt, Jasmine laughs at him. She catches up and throws him again. While running, Jasmine asks if they are close. No one answers, so she just keeps going. While running she says that a fat kangaroo is easier to push that running that far with Owen. Jasmine keeps pushing Owen. She finally arrive and gets angry that they lost. Jasmine tries to find food in the loser trailer. Jasmine finds food, and finally brings it back. When her team loses, she votes off Sierra. Appearances Voting History Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Jasminepose.png|Jasmine standing. Total-drama-pahkitew-island-character-rotations-jasmine-sm.png|Jasmine's rotations. JasmineProfile.png|Jasmine's Pahkitew Avatar. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 4= Jasmine_confesssional.png|Jasmine is concerned about Shawn. See Also Category:Female Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Females Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:22nd place Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:12th place Category:17th place